


Slice of Heaven

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [44]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: They're building the nursery for their second kid, it's a slice of heaven in Dick's mind.





	Slice of Heaven

“And why can we not name him Jelani Grayson? It means ‘mighty’ and is close enough to a Tamaranian name, Je’ani, meaning fierce.” Kori asked looking up at her husband as she floated in the corner.

She had been growing so massively this second time, and the pregnancy felt like it would never END! She wanted her child out of her! And in her arms.

This pregnancy was a more difficult one than her first.

With Mar'i, Kori had never been ill, or fatigued, or achy, her body had been more than pleased to accommodate Mar'i and it did not mess with her emotions. Seriously if she cried one more time her father-in-law would banish her from the Manor because she kept blasting his walls in her frustrations. Thankfully there was Alfred who could sit with her in her turmoil, and be understanding. Even Jason was good with her wild hormones, while the rest of her husband’s poor family was suffering whiplash.

“Kori, no, normal names,” Dick sighed as he continued painting the nursery that they had taken over in Wayne Manor; Dick and she had moved back here after Mar'i was born and her powers were coming in hard and fast.

Best place to hide a super-powered baby: the Wayne Home.

“I wanna name ‘im meat’oaf!” Mar'i announced as she floated with her paint brush.

“I refuse to name my child meatloaf!” Kori gasped in horror as she stared at her husband.

Dick was laughing, and Mar'i was smiling, and Kori felt her tears welling up.

“Hey, hey babe, it’s okay,” Dick said coming over to her.

“I am not this emotional!” she gasped as she fell onto the pillows below her, her joy of flying giving out and had her sitting lotus style on the pillow. Oh X’hal! She needed to get control of her turbulent emotions!

“You are,” Dick smiled as he slid behind her. “And I love it,” he promised.

“X’hal, I am a wreck,” she whimpered as she fell back against her husband, his hands sliding over her heavy belly. That felt good, his hands on the taunt skin of her belly, she almost purred in delight at the feeling as his lips brushed her shoulder and then her pulse, her mass of hair pushed aside.

“Bad bwoder makin’ mama cry!” Mar'i gasped as she came tumbling down from the ground and flinging herself at her. Kori caught her daughter who hugged her fiercely. “It’s otay mama, we can name ‘im cake! Dat’s better dan meat’oaf,”

That had Kori giggling and Dick snickering against her neck.

“We are not naming your brother for food, Mar'i!” Dick chided.

“Why not!?” she asked, her large glowing green eyes blinking as she asked this solemnly.

“Because… that’s simply not how it’s done,” Dick decided.

“But dere’s Hammy at School!” Mar'i said.

“His name is Hamilton, Mar'i,” Dick said.

“We are not naming my child for food, where’s the ham?” she whispered to her husband who laughed again and Mar'i was giggling.

“Mama you don’t need more food! You’re getting huge!” Mar'i giggled as she threw out her arms as a demonstration only to topple back into the air, grabbing her feet and giggling as she flipped rightside up. Her riot of black flaming hair everywhere as she smiled in triumph.

“I am growing another being,” Kori defended.

“Like a alien inva’er!? My bwoder is a alien!” Mar'i gasped, her glowing solid green eyes widening in horror as she darted around to hid behind her father and peer over at her stomach. Dick was roaring was laughter, and Kori bit her lip to keep from laughing. Dick’s hand traced nonsensical patterns over their son, and Kori just turned her head to smile at him. He looked mesmerized at her stomach.

“You know, you are bigger than you were with Mar'i, if I did not know better I’d think you’d have twins in there or something,” Dick said as he kissed her temple.

“Tamaranain males are larger than females, Mar'i is rather small, she takes after Kom and you,” Kori explained. “But I am the famished, please feed me,” she whined.

“Sure, sure, come on, up we go,” Dick said as he stood taking her hand. Hoisting herself and her massive belly up would be easier if she had control of her powers, but everything was in turmoil.

“Bad alien bwoder! Takin’ o’er mama not allowed!” Mar'i declared floating in front of them as they walked to school her belly. Kori didn’t have the heart to point out that Mar'i was an alien too.

“GWANDPA! TEWWY! ‘LENA!” Mar'i squealed as she flew as fast as she could at Bruce and his toddlers.

Mar'i was a bundle of energy, and so happy to be alive. Kori was very grateful her daughter was so lively.

* * *

 

Kori looked stunning in Dick’s mind. She looked stunning, four months pregnant and looked eight, she was glorious. Mar'i was his angel, so alive and perfect. He wondered if he would ever stop looking at Mar'i and feeling this sense of mesmerizing wonder and fierce love. He hoped not, he wondered if this was what B felt for them, and couldn’t convey it.

This emotion was intense, vital, and his full being, it was impossible not to express for Dick, but he could imagine that if B had even a fraction of it, then it was the weight of the world to B.

“You do look gorgeous,” Dick murmured in her ear.

“You had better fuck me hard,” Kori countered as she turned her neon green eyes on him. “I need you,” she said.

“Now!?” he managed; Kori’s libido when pregnant was far more than he could ever keep up with. But he had his tricks to keeping his Princess satisfied.

“No, but nap time,” she smiled.

Dick pulled her down for a hard kiss and pulled away as he took her hand to guide her to the kitchen.

He was very happy that B had agreed to let him bring his family here to be safe and loved, and free, even if B didn’t like aliens, he was a big softy for Mar'i. And Kori. Kori had won B over not that Kori knew that yet.

“We have leftovers,” Dick grinned as he pulled out the meatloaf.

“You child is starving,” Kori stated seriously.

“Well we can’t have that,” Dick kissed her as he prepped the food.

This was a perfect moment.


End file.
